Thunderstorm
by Bluesky24
Summary: Ya a one-shot that I made for Valentines day. Ya still not good at summaries but read anyways.


Me: A one-shot I made for Valetine's day. Yes, I know I'm a few week behind on the date but still.

Disclaimer: Bluesky24 does not I repeat does not own Pokemon or anything connected to it.

* * *

><p>Black stormed cloudes swirled in the large black abyss known as the sky. Drops of rain came crashing down an a single person running in the middle of a pool of mud, heartbroken. Cursing and tempted to throw himself in the flooded river a few yards away. "Why?" excaped his lips looking at a dark pool of murky water. His baggy pants torn from the thorny bushes he fell in. Blood spursed out of deep cuts in his arms, legs, and hands. Panting hard in the cold rain he looked up and screamed. "Why!" Lightning struck nearby followed by the loud crash of thunder. Hot tears indistinguishable from the cool stormy rain.<p>

He collasped and covered his face. Not understanding the scene that was played before him afew minutes ago. He remembered the scene with undiscriable detail.

_Flashback. Earlier that day..._

Ash just got back from the local florist with a heart shaped box of chocolate and a bouquet of white and red roses. Gray clouds loomed overhead as he walked towards the park. It was Valentine's day and nothing was going to spoil his confession. A confension that he was looking forward to since he fell in love. He saw her in the distance her beauty made butterflies flutter in his stomach. His heart pounded as he crossed a street to the person. Sweat building up all over his body. He couldn't help it. It was the first time he was going to confess. He had practiced in front of the mirror for weeks for this moment and was not going to let it go. A once in a lifetime deal he kept telling himself.

The person he was meeting was none other than his long time traveling companion, May. She was sitting on a metal bench, her face searching for the person who gave her a love note telling her to meet her at the park. She sighed, sapphire blue eyes sparkiling in wonder. Her soft brown hair gently being blown in the wind. She wore a simple red shirt and jeans. Ash smiled as he hurried himself towards her. Just as he was going to call her name out something caught his eye or should I say someone.

Ash jumped into some bushes close enought to hear what they where saying. The person that walked up to her was May's rival Drew. "I'm the guy from the note May. I came here to tell you that I love you," he confesed. Before May could respone he bent his head gave her a soft kiss. May's eyes wided with surprise before she gently closed them, kissing him back.

Ash's couldn't believe what he just saw and heard. Hoping it was just a nightmare but was all to real for the poor pokemon trainer. Tears started to steam down his face. He got up and ran towards the forest. Throwing the bouqet and chocolate in a near by trash can in the process. Rain started to fall quickly, but he didn't care he just wanted to run from everything. Soon the rain turned into a full blown storm. Dusk quickly turned to night for the trainer as he continued to run.

_Present time. _

Drowning in his own tears Ash picked him self up and slowly walked towards a metal bench. Not relizing that it was the same exact bench May was waiting at. He heared footsteps running towards him but he refused to look up. The wet steps stopped infront of him. He started at the familiar pair of shoes not noting the persons presence. "Ash...," she said almost a whisper in the rain. "... Go away." He continued to stare at her feet. "Stop ignoring me Ash. Come back to the Pokemon center everyone is worried sick." He voice filled with worry. "Oh, like I care what you think. I just want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving untill you come with me." He looked up to see her face. She had a rain coat and an umbrella, eyes full of worry. "Your wasting your time then. I'm not going back with you. I saw what you did with Drew." Her free hand went up to mouth. "How did you..." Ash stood up looking down at her. "I was the one who wrote that note! I was the one you were supposed to meet at the park! I was the freak'n guy that was going to say I LOVE YOU! Yes May I Love you. Want me to say it again? I Ash Ketchum am in love with you May. No one else but you. Not Misty or some stranger but you May. I don't care what people think I am in love with you. I had everything planned out but then Drew came in and ruined everthing. Claiming that he was the person from a note that he didn't even write! He ruined everything I- I just can't think of why he did it. Probabaly because he loved you as well but he didn't have the guts to write his own thing. Instead he just took credit for something that he didn't do and twisted it. I could have lived with him comeing clean to you but he just lied. And I can't take that, all I want you to be is happy May. Nothing more, nothing less."

May at the bridge of tears hugged Ash. "I- I had no idea Ash. I truly didn't but I turned Drew down after the kiss. I know how he is and well I just won't be truly happy with him. He may be my rival that I have feelings for but those feelings aren't even close to what I feel for you Ash. I love you to Ash. I loved you since we first met and that's why I can't be with Drew. I want to be with you Ash. Will you please forgive me for what I did to you?" She looked at him rain drops falling off his rain. "Of coarse, I can never be mad at you forever May. Trust me I tried but never worked out. All I can do now is just love. Love you for the rest of eternity." Ash slowly lowered his head towards her. She did the same. And soon they were in a deep passionate kiss, neither of them willing to seperate. Ash broke apart and looked looked her in the eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," May said before going back to a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Me: I hoped you injoyed reading it I'll make more one-shots. Well anyways please review I do want to get better so ya. Till next time.<p> 


End file.
